howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
Raziel
Summary Stats Destructive Ability: Wall ClassKicked a large metal door few feet away, higher with the Wraith Blade Strength: *'Lifting Strength:' 80 tonsCan push up to 3 marble blocks, 553 tons Collapsed a stone pillar,Higher, 'he collapse the stone pillar with little effort.'At most 2000 tons. *'Striking Strength:' Unknown'''See source 1, '''higher with the Wraith Blade,Large Building Class,(damage 4 tentacles of the Elder God from a casual hit),City Block Class Using Spirit (Purification), between 8 and 10 times stronger that the normal wraith blade. Speed: Subsonic Class Possesses superior physical capabilities than his vampire self; vampires are capable to move as fast as wolves (70 km/h),Massively hypersonic+ class,able to dodge attack to real bolt sky (the Crack of lightning) speed easily. Durability: Wall Class Was only briefely stunned after being stroke with enough force to destroy stone,likely Building Class+ posibly Large building Class,'able to withstand strikes of Kain. 'Range: Standard melee range physically, higher with the Wraith Blade. Several meters with Wraith Blades's powers and telekinesis Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Wall Crawling' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Soul Manipulation:' Raziel is capable to devour the souls, healing in the process *'Immortality:' Undead: After his resurrection and his liberation from the Wheel of Fate, Raziel came back as a wraith, a being of the Spiritual Realm capable to devour souls and materialize in the Material Realm using corpses as vessels. If his physical form is destroyed, he will be forced to go back to the Spiritual Realm, if he is damaged there he will eventually reform. Only way to permanently finish him is by absorving or destroying his soul *'Acausality:' Raziel is free from the Wheel of Fate, the circle of Life and Death, and thus no longer bounded or affected by fate (including the flawless precognition of Moebius and the Elder God). Additionally, due having his own soul bounded to his arm he exist in a paradoxical state, being unaffected by time paradoxes and capable to change an otherwise immutable timeline *'Enhanced Swimming' *'Regeneration:' Internal and Spiritual: As long Raziel consumes souls he can regenerate at the same rate as other vampires. Even if his previuos body was completely erased, Raziel can materialize in the Material Realm by using corpses *'Possesion:' In order to moves from the Spiritual to the Material Realm Raziel can possesses corpses *'Intangibility:' Spiritual: While in the Spiritual Realm, Raziel is capable to phase through railing, fences and other types of insustantial objects *'Telekinesis' The Wraith Blade grants the next powers: *'Soul Manipulation:' The blade is capable to absorb the soul of whatever it kill, temporaly enhancing itself *'Elemental Manipulation:' The blade is infused by the elemental powers of light, darkness, fire, water, air and earth, capable of using any of the following powers: **'Fire, Wind, Light, Ice, Earth,Spirit (Purification) and Darkness Generation' **'Blinding' **'Invisibility' *'Purification' Equipment *'Wraith Blade:' The spiritual form of the Soul Reaver, its actually the soul of Raziel from an alternative timeline, a weapon capable to devour souls, control the fundamental elements and after absorving Ariel capable to purify. Its symbiotic relationship with Raziel turned both into a paradoxical state, giving Raziel the power to change history and fate Weaknesses Can't shift to the Material Realm if there's no corpses close References 7.Damage 4 tentacles from the Elder god with 1 reaver hit(1:15:50) Category:Characters Category:Incorporeal Characters Category:Males Category:Undeads Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Wall Crawlers Category:Wall Class Category:Element Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Absorption Users